Serena: Queen of the Nile
by Keiichi-56
Summary: Ursula has reached Egypt, and she is definently making her mark! Will Serena realize her true past, before it's too late? Find out, Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Serena: Queen of the Nile  
  
Chapter One: A new path  
  
By Graham Parsons  
  
It had been years since the silence had finally been conquered, and things were at most part, back to normal. It was peaceful again. But on this particular day, destiny would change for one young woman, and the people she loved.  
  
"Hey guys, wait up!!!" Serena cried, as she frantically tried to catch up to her friends who were all running at break neck speed,  
  
"Serena, we're already late for the movie, don't think that just because you turn twenty one in a couple of days, that you get any kind of special privileges!!!"  
  
"You really have to rub it in, don't you Rei???"  
  
They were all truly happy with their lives now that the evil had finally been destroyed, each of them lived, healthy, normal lives. Serena was of course engaged to wed Darien, (who was still in America), and also studied hospitality at the local University. Rei ran the temple, as the head priestess, Ami was studying to become a doctor, the dream she always had, Lita, owns and runs her own chain of successful restaurants, and Mina was working hard to become a famous singer. They all had goals and aspirations to aspire to. Weekends were the only time that they could ever see each other as they were all very busy with what they were doing.  
  
But little did they know, they were being watched.  
  
"Queen, I think that we have found the chosen ones."  
  
A silhouetted figure arose from a large chair, engraved with ancient markings that were hardly visible without closer inspection; she spoke with a heavenly, soft voice.  
  
"So these are the girls who protect the world's peace??"  
  
"Yes your majesty, if you will just look at this."  
  
A large panel emerged from the ground, revealing the girls, waiting in line to see the movie.  
  
"The leader is the young lady with blond hair; do you think that she may be.??  
  
"I don't know, but I do not want to take any chances Sashimi, we must bring them all here."  
  
"Send her the box Sashimi, if my suspicions are true, we will have all the answers we need.  
  
"On the dawn of her Twenty first birthday, we shall see whether our suspicions can become reality." The two figures shimmered, disappearing into thin air.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
"Okay guys, see you later!!!"  
  
Serena's pace quickened as she ran home, it was already starting to get dark, which was weird because it was only 5:15. She ignored this and continued home. As she reached her front door however, she had the most insane feeling, as if something was amiss but she could not quite put her finger on it. Suddenly, she felt a figure dash behind her; she quickly turned around to see who was there, nothing but darkness. And then, without any warning at all, she felt a warming sensation on her back, she turned back towards the door, to find a golden box, with some kind of strange keyhole in it, the kind she had never seen before.  
  
Se tried helplessly to open it, using all the keys she had in the house, but it was no use, it was too small to fit any kind of key.  
  
Then, something came to her. On top of the box were some ancient hieroglyphs, some that were strangely familiar, but why she wondered? Then, all of a sudden, she began to speak the words out loud.  
  
She - hashimes, Medifes, terforcames, bedjuscules.  
  
Serena said these words over and over again, and the sign of the crescent moon appeared on her head, but this time, something was different about it. Around the crescent moon, three points, resembling a 2D triangle surrounded it. Most like a pyramid. The Golden box reacted to this, the signs glowing, shining brightly, and 'snap' the box opened easily, revealing a letter, encased in Gold leaf.  
  
The Queen watches this from her chamber; a smile spreads across her delicate, soft face. "She has the power" My suspicions were true, Come Sashimi, we must prepare for their arrival.  
  
Back in Tokyo: Serena lies on the ground weakened by the whole ordeal, once she finally got up to her knees; she remembered the box, and the letter,  
  
"I wonder what it could say??"  
  
She reads it aloud:  
  
To the protector of Tokyo,  
  
My name is Queen Isis. I am the present protector and warrior for the Egyptian race of men and women. But we need your help. A new evil is on its way here to destroy Egypt and myself, and we do not have legitimate forces to combat this evil. Please, we need the services of you and your friends to help us. Also, there is more to your life than you may think, on the eve of your Twenty first birthday; destiny will change for you, Serena. I know that this may sound strange for you at first, but you will have to get used to the idea. My Servant Sashimi will be waiting for you at the airport, just bring the things that are completely necessary, everything else will be provided for you,  
  
I hope you can help us.  
  
Serena sat there thinking, "My destiny, I thought I was already Sailor Moon??"  
  
And that is all I'm going to give you guys for now, give me some feedback though, I'd like to hear what people thought. ^_^ 


	2. Questions Answered

Serena: Queen of the Nile  
  
Chapter Two: Time to remember what was lost.  
  
By Graham Parsons  
  
She lied there, stunned. What did all of this mean?? She began to remember all of the battles she had been through, were they all a lie?? Was her true destiny to be found in Egypt? She finally decided that this was a matter that concerned the scouts. After all, this involved them as well.  
  
*Later at the Hiwaka Shrine*  
  
"So, Serena, what is all this talk about Egypt.??" Ami said  
  
Well, yesterday, I came home to find a strange box on my front porch. It was engraved with markings that I found quite familiar, but I didn't know why. I tried countless times to open it, but just couldn't. Then all of a sudden, the words on the box began to make sense, and I said them aloud, without even thinking. One thing led to another and the box opened, this letter was inside, Serena handed it to Ami.  
  
"Hmmm. she exclaimed. This letter is quite intriguing. It seems that a new evil has emerged, and this Queen thinks that we are powerful enough to combat it."  
  
"Why do you think all this is happening.?" Asked Lita  
  
"I don't know, but do we really have the chance to ignore it?? This woman is depending on us, I think that she may be in grave danger, we should at least meet with her, and maybe we can find the answers we need." Replied Ami  
  
Serena sat there with her palms pressed firmly against her forehead; suddenly she leaped up and said: "we've already spent too much time lazing about, this letter tells us to meet a man named Sashimi at the Tokyo international later this afternoon, and I think we should go"  
  
The girls all nodded their heads in admiration; Serena was truly acting her age.  
  
"This new evil better watch out, because the Sailor Scouts are on their way to Egypt to stop it."  
  
Later that afternoon, the girls were on a plane headed towards Egypt, although it was not a peaceful trip with Serena's snoring, or bothering Sashimi with constant questions like;  
  
"Where did you get that hat from?  
  
Can I borrow your hat?  
  
Rei, can you move over just a little.?"  
  
Oh boy, it was going to be a long flight, just when you think she takes a step forward, she does something stupid and it's ten steps back. ^_^  
  
*10 Hours later*  
  
Finally, the girls and Sashimi arrived in Egypt airport and took a sleek, stunningly long Rolls Royce towards the palace of Queen Isis.  
  
"There is the palace where we will be staying, the Queen is waiting for your arrival, and she especially cannot wait to meet you Serena.  
  
"Really. me?" She replied  
  
"She probably just wants to prescribe a better mouthwash!!!" Exclaimed Rei  
  
"Oh you're such a whiner Rei!!!"  
  
"Would you mind breathing downwind, I can't stand it any longer.!!!"  
  
"You insensitive BRAT!!!" Said Serena  
  
Ami, Lita and Mina Shouted. "WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF"????!!!!  
  
"Quiet. all of you" announced Sashimi; we have reached our destination.  
  
The girls all fell silent while turning a bright red in the face. They entered the palace from the front entrance and were astonished by the amount of detail, and the sheer beauty of the whole place, it was just as amazing as Serena had ever imagined, and strangely, it felt just like home.  
  
"Queen Isis will see you know girls." Sashimi pointed to a large door at the end of the hall... they pulled the levers and the door swept open quickly to reveal a large chair, and a silhouetted figure arose, and began to speak.  
  
"I've been waiting for a long while to see you Serena, oh, and you have brought your friends, lovely, everything will work out according to plan, with only two days to spare as well."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean" Asked Lita  
  
"Well it's quite simple really; you are going to be the ones to destroy this new evil."  
  
"And what exactly is this new evil." exclaimed Mina.  
  
The queen sighed; "I had hoped that I would not have to reopen this chapter of my life again, but since you are here. well alright. Her eyes became moist as she began to speak. Many years ago, this city in Egypt lived happily and prospered with vibrant townsfolk, and a bustling economy, that was until my sister arrived."  
  
"You're Sister??". Serena was confused.  
  
"Yes, let me just say firstly that our family were all bestowed gifts that allowed us to protect the cities we have been assigned to, much like you girls. My power, is the ability to read minds. Anyway, my sister had ruined her chance for a prosperous city, and came to me for help. I took pity on her, and welcomed her into my home, but she began to take over, and the power went to her head, she had become evil and unpure, and there was nothing I could do about it. To stop her I gathered all of our finest warriors to wield a force so powerful that it could force her away from our city. But our forces are becoming weak, and we can only hold the barrier we have set for so little a time. My sister swore vengeance for the betrayal I incurred on our family, and proclaimed that she would return on the day that ends my thirty first year reigning. I became worried, and sought out a way to protect my city, so I found an ancient prophecy, that detailed how I could beat my sister."  
  
"A prophecy." Ami asked  
  
"Yes, the prophecy states that on the eve of the chosen ones birthday, twenty one years into her life, the Egyptian goddess shall be reborn."  
  
"SERENA TURNS TWENTY ONE!!!!!!!!" The girls all screamed.  
  
"Serena's the chosen one in the prophecy?" Lita asked, and then what does the prophecy have to do with us?  
  
"It is quite simple really, each three dimensional pyramid has a total of five points. The goddess, who is Serena, lies at the top, emitting powerful waves of energy to combat evil. Then, four other points divide from the center, which make up the four of you girls, Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter. Each point is essentially balanced if there is to be any kind of harmony. Like a pyramid each point is linked to each other. In other words, you all need to stick together to survive."  
  
"I will give you time to let this sink in."  
  
The girls surrounded Serena to give her some comforting words.  
  
"You know, Serena started, this isn't as bad as I thought things would be, I guess the only consolation I get from all of this, is that we have the chance to make things better for this queen."  
  
"Well, we're all really proud of you," the girls pointed out. and we always will be.  
  
And with only two days until Serena's Birthday, and Queen Isis' 3oth year as reigning Queen, there is a lot of things to prepare for, this is one birthday Serena is never going to forget.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
So, what did you think??? I appreciate all reviews, even flamers. LOL anyway chapter three will be out soon, so I had better get writing. BYE  
  
Keichi56 ^_^ 


	3. Let the Training begin

Serena: Queen of the Nile  
  
Chapter Three: Let the Training begin  
  
By Graham Parsons  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
June 28th, two days until Serena's twenty-first birthday, and the arrival of Queen Isis' evil sister.  
  
"Serena, wake up!!!" Shouted Lita  
  
"Mmm?? What?? Lita!!! It's 5:00AM!!!!!!!!!!" What are you doing in here!!!!??? her voice was muffled by her face pressed into the pillow below her.  
  
"I know, were late!!!!" she shouted  
  
"Late???? FOR WHAT???" she screamed  
  
"Training!!!! C'mon let's go."  
  
"Okay let me just screw my brain in..."  
  
The two walked down the corridor towards a large room, resembling a gym, or an old training room, inside, all of the scouts were transformed and fighting.  
  
"Oh.. look who decided to join us this morning" said Rei, as she dismounted from a balance beam, "ready to train guys???"  
  
Yep, said Lita, JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!!!!.............................. The stream of electric currents surrounded her as she transformed into Super sailor Jupiter  
  
Okay, *Yawn* my turn, MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!!!............................ Nothing happened.  
  
"What???!!! I can't transform, I'll try again!! MOON ETERNAL... "Even as she said this a small electric current surged and zapped Serena....  
  
"Ohhhh!!!!" She fell to the floor in pain as she clasped her left hand with the other.  
  
"Serena, why can't you transform, you need to train with us, and we can't do this without you!!!" Lita exclaimed..  
  
The other scouts looked on as Serena lied there motionless, her eyes became red, and moist, she was absolutely helpless, the scouts were right, she needed to train or all would be lost..  
  
And then, Queen Isis entered the room, and rushed over to where Serena was lying, "What's wrong, what happened Serena??" She crouched down and lifted Serena into her lap, "Tell me what happened"  
  
"Well, Ami began, Serena can't transform into Sailor moon anymore, and we are all worried that she won't be able to defend this kingdom."  
  
A sweet smile spread across Queen Isis' face.. "Don't worry, Serena, your body is just preparing itself for the path you are about to take, your brooch is just responding to that, by not letting you transform. The silver crystal can sense triggered emotion, or any kind of change that may be occurring in your life. Don't worry; you will be able to become Sailor moon again, once all of this is over."  
  
"Really???" She muttered  
  
"Yes, of course! And although you cannot become sailor moon, you will find out soon enough just how powerful you can be."  
  
The queen got to her feet and exited the room, as she left she said, "Oh, and Serena, the kind of training YOU should be doing is not Physical, but Mental, try meditating, and focusing your energy, your going to need all the energy you can get, believe me."  
  
Serena looked confused. But at the same time, looked focused and ready. As if what she was anticipating was familiar, and whenever Queen Isis was around, she felt safe and warm; the kind of feeling you can get only from family..impossible, she thought. is it??  
  
The scouts had been able to find endless amounts of time to train and perfect their abilities over the coming hours, but all Serena could do, was sit there, watching. She felt so detached from the rest of the group; it would be so much better if she could fight with them. But that was impossible; she had a new destiny. Who was she to question it???  
  
She had decided that from this point on, she would no longer be kept in the dark about important matters; it was HER destiny, why couldn't she know more about it??? She ran, furiously down the halls, and entered the main chamber where the Queen's throne room was.  
  
"QUEEN ISIS...." Serena bellowed  
  
"Ahh, I knew that I would expect a visit from you today Serena.. You are troubled aren't you?"  
  
"I'm the one asking the questions here, okay? You have left me in the dark for long enough.. I want the truth" Serena's voice level raised to a yell, as the Queen had formed a distant look on her face.  
  
"Alright Serena, the queen sighed. I haven't exactly been honest with you. The truth is, there is more to you than meets the eye. While you are the chosen one, sent from afar to protect Egypt, believe me, this is not the first time you have been sent to protect this place."  
  
"What does that mean?" Serena Questioned  
  
"Basically, you have, and always will be." The queen started  
  
"WHAT, been what, y'know I'm becoming mighty tired of your little mind games an - ." "My SISTER!!!!" the queen yelled. Her face turned a bright red as she sat herself down, her hands were trembling.  
  
Serena was speechless, (First time for everything ^_^) her emotions could not be expressed. so she just stood there, dumbfounded.  
  
"Serena, this is not as simple as it seems. Our story trails a long way back to ancient times." The queen began  
  
"You see, you, I and our other sister, Ursula, were once known as the sisters of the rolling sun."  
  
"Ursula?? Is that the evil that is coming to this place.?"  
  
"Yes I'm afraid so." The queen exclaimed  
  
"Sisters of the rolling sun. What does that mean," Serena questioned.  
  
"Basically, in any day, there are three rotations of the sun. Sunrise, which was my specialty, Midday, which was Ursula's post, and you Serena, controlled the suns decent into the west. We were the bringers of peace to Egypt, and we alone decided the fate of the Egyptians. They would always look to us for guidance and wisdom. You see, when I took Ursula back, we were a family again, it just wasn't meant to be I guess."  
  
"So we're sisters? Serena said  
  
Yes, unimaginable by the paths we have taken, isn't it?? The queen said sarcastically  
  
You know something.??  
  
"What's that Serena??"  
  
"I like the idea of being your sister." Serena reached out and gave the queen a big hug, something the queen had not felt in a long time, compassion from another human being.  
  
"And don't worry. Serena whispered. We will get her back; I promise you that, we will be the sisters of the rolling sun once more. Serena left the embrace of the queen and exited the room, with a certain spring in her step.  
  
As she exited, the queen muttered something to herself.  
  
"Oh Ursula, I'm coming back to end all of this.. And I am bringing back an old friend. Oh Princess Serena, I hope that you will be ready. Who ever would have thought that we would be fighting our own sister?  
  
"We must win, Egypt is depending on us" With that, the queen shimmered and faded away.  
  
Continued in Chapter 4.  
  
So, what did everyone think?? I am going to have to type chapter four pretty quickly, because I'm going overseas in 10 DAYS. WOOOOOOOO. Sorry, I get carried away sometimes ^_^ Anyway hope you are enjoying it so far, and I hope to hear what you thought.  
  
Keichi56 


	4. The Prophecy

Serena: Queen of the Nile  
  
Chapter Four: The Prophecy  
  
By Graham Parsons  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
June29th, 1 day left for destinies arrival  
  
The scouts were still preparing for Ursula's arrival, and all the while, just outside the border that led to Egypt, an unimaginable power was growing and growing.  
  
We come to a large cave like structure buried deep under the surface of the hot, bellowing sand dunes. The rocks are pointed and jagged; as we reach further we see a large structure that resembles a chair. In it, sits the most impatient and hot headed spawn of Satan.  
  
She bellows angrily, "WHERE IS THE PROPHET OF FATE?!!!!!"  
  
"Right here, your majesty, all that is evil, Past, Present, and future, reporting for duty."  
  
"Yes, yes whatever, how is our progress coming, have you worked out the planetary alignments?"  
  
"Yes, Queen Ursula." She exclaimed  
  
"Well, what's the prophecy???" She said sarcastically.  
  
In eighteen hours from now, precisely, the planets will align, ever so nicely.  
  
"God what is this VERSE??" Ursula sighed  
  
The time to act will be at hand, Unleash the darkness, your monstrous band,  
  
"Good, good..!!! Ursula screamed"  
  
Then the once proud scouts will finally fall, and YOU Ursula, will rule ALL!!!  
  
"Yes, ah URSULA RULES!!!!" Ursula bellowed  
  
A word of caution to this tale..  
  
"What???" she questioned  
  
"Should the princess fight, you WILL fail."  
  
She let out a loud scream of laughter, and with that Prophet of Fate disappeared into thin air.  
  
WHAT!!!!!!!!! Her body emitted a large sum of energy and nearly destroyed her entire underground fortress.  
  
"What princess is this??? The prophet has surely gone mad. Unless. No, no, not now, not after all of this time, the sister of the WEST!!! I knew Isis wouldn't be able to take me on herself. well that's just fine, nothing is going to get in my way, those retched tramp sisters of mine are going to be paid a visit none the less. Those scouts mentioned must be her meddlesome friends. No matter, by the time that my darkness is through with them, my sisters will be the easiest of targets!!!  
  
She let out a large scream of laughter; which echoed and pierced every nook and cranny of the underground, storm clouds were brewing above ground, and destiny has a date with our heroes. just 18 hours left.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Back at the palace of Isis, the girls were all just sitting down to eat dinner. Spirits were not high however, as everyone was so very tired, barley being able to keep their eyes open.  
  
Rei still had room to give Serena grief however; she turned to her and said; "What makes you so tired meatball head???" Serena didn't answer; she lay there as if she were in a state of Trans or something. it was as if she wasn't asleep, and not awake at the same time, a state of limbo perhaps.  
  
"Queen Isis.?" Ami Questioned  
  
"Yes Ami???" said the Queen  
  
"Why is Serena so desolate and distant lately? And how could she be even more tired that we are, after all she didn't do any training.?"  
  
"That's what you think. After all, she is the Sister of the west sun, my sister, Princess Serena"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!! All four scouts exclaimed and rose to their feet."  
  
Then the queen took a sip of her tea and said in an embarrassed tone; "Oh I'm sorry did I forget to tell you that??!!!" she laughed at the same time.  
  
The girls all immediately fell to the ground with the strangest looks on their faces.  
  
"But I am sure of one thing however; Serena has been working day in and day out to revise the ancient scriptures, so that she may be able to become the person that she once was. The protector of the West.  
  
"But queen Isis.. Mina explained. If Serena really is the protector of the west, or whatever, does that mean that we were involved in all of this somehow???"  
  
"Yes Mina, that's very true. You all have a connection to Serena. You see, in the past, you were all part of Serena's court. Just as you were during the time of the Silver Millennium I believe."  
  
"How do you know about the Silver Millennium?" Lita Asked  
  
"I know a lot more than you may think I do Lita." The Queen replied  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Rei exclaimed. "You are asking us to put our trust in you, and you aren't giving us much to go by." "Now tell us the truth, just how powerful is this enemy that is approaching, do we even stand a chance, or has all of this been for nothing???"  
  
"Believe me Rei, your efforts have not been in vain, you all need to stand by Serena in this time, she needs you to stand by her side and protect her, just as you would if you were still in Tokyo." "Look, I am sorry that I cannot tell you everything about me, and what's going to happen tomorrow, but all I know, is that you need to help me stand up to my sister, if we all rally together I know we can beat her.!!!"  
  
At that point Serena woke up, with a look of sheer determination on her face, the girls tried to talk to her but she just muttered these words;  
  
I won't let you defeat me Ursula,  
I have friends that are counting on me,  
I will take my rightful place,  
And I know that you can hear this.  
  
"She is truly growing in to her powers" Queen Isis exclaimed. "She is already making a connection with the battle that will proceed tomorrow, in all of my life, I have never seen her so focused, and I would know" The queen shimmered out of the room.  
  
"I HATE WHEN SHE DOES THAT!!!" The girls all yelled  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
Meanwhile back in the Underground fortress of Ursula, she sat, waiting in her chair, with a smug, greedy look on her face.  
  
"I hear you Sister. Loud and clear. We will see if you can come back to your old roots, I guess only time will tell. 15 hours left Girls. Hope you have a welcome party planned, because I am dying to see the looks on your faces when I crush the humanity that you have been sworn to protect. Believe me; you will not go unpunished for the pain that you have caused me Isis. You should have known better.  
  
"It is a sin to kill a mocking bird" She laughed  
  
End Chapter four  
  
Well, the next chapter will be up soon, I am sorry that it took so long for this one, it's just that I have been overseas for so long, that I haven't really been focused on my writing, Oh and before I forget, I have made a new website!!! If you want to have a peek!!! www.freewebs.com/keiichi56  
  
Seeya!!!  
  
Keiich56 ^_^ 


	5. Reveal youself, Sister of the West!

Serena: Queen of the Nile  
  
Chapter Five: Reveal yourself, sister of the west.  
  
By Graham Parsons  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************* The ocean just outside of Egypt has always been calm and tranquil. But on this day, the ocean would be beckoned to unleash an unimaginable evil that has been locked away for centuries. For Queen Isis had once defeated this evil, and she is the reason that it inhabits the ocean floor. trapped. But now that the barrier that surrounded Egypt has been dropped, Ursula is free to unleash this evil, and use it to help he conquer Egypt.  
  
We forward to Ursula, hovering high above the ocean.  
  
"I command you, as a former sister of the rolling sun!!!!" she cried  
  
"DIVIDE AND SEPARATE!!!! SO THAT I MAY RELEASE THIS EVIL!!!" She said angrily  
  
The ocean at once beckoned at her very command, and rumbled and shook, as the water separated, rumbling and shaking, to reveal a panel of light filtered energy that was trapping the darkness.  
  
"Brother Darkness!!!!!" she cried  
  
"Who put you down there???!!!"  
  
The darkness replied forcefully; "IT WAS ISIS, QUEEN ISIS!!!!!!!!"  
  
"And now that I set you free, what is the first thing you are going to do..???"  
  
She sent down a bolt of dark energy, the very beam seeming with hate and a chilly deposition  
  
"DESTROY HER, AND ANYONE ELSE WHO GETS IN YOUR WAY.!!!" replied the darkness  
  
"Good answer", Ursula replied.  
  
The darkness rose from the prison that had held it captive for so long, it rose to where Ursula was hovering and said  
  
"What is your command, majesty?"  
  
"I believe that you have an ability that allows you to take on the form of any living being on this earth" she replied  
  
"Yes Majesty" the darkness said  
  
"Good, I need you to take out a certain someone, just until, I have conquered this city, I want you to take on the form of Queen Isis, and use her to manipulate Serena, I cannot have her anywhere near the battle, am I making myself clear?"  
  
"Yes majesty" Darkness glowed momentarily until finally transforming himself into Queen Isis, there was not a single detail that was out of place...  
  
"Such an uncanny resemblance, it is almost as if, she is standing right here with me." A small snifter of something that resembled a tear dropped from Ursula's eye.  
  
"What is wrong majesty?" the darkness said  
  
"I am just so happy that this is the person that will squirm in my grasp!!!" She let out a loud scream of laughter.  
  
"Now, GO!!!! Destroy their chance for victory, but stay out of watching distance; you must be alone with Serena for this to work." "Let's go win us a battle, watch out Isis, here WE COME!!!!!!" They both reduced to a flash and headed off towards Egypt.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Back at the palace, stood the Queen, and the four sailor scouts waiting and waiting to see even the slightest signal of Ursula. All they could see was a clear horizon line.  
  
"Queen Isis, where is Serena???" Rei replied  
  
"She needs a bit more time Rei, we can hold off Ursula until she is ready."  
  
Then, as if it came from no-where, Ursula appeared, laughing loudly and almost into a deranged cackle, she screamed out. "ISIS I'M HOME!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Not so fast." the scouts screamed  
  
"Oh, well if it isn't the dream team that I have been absolutely dying to meet! Do you think you can take me on with your pitiful little powers??"  
  
"And my powers," Isis yelled  
  
"Well if it isn't my know-it-all sister, long time no see!!!" What's the matter? Don't know how to keep in touch?" She laughed  
  
"Quiet," said Isis. "You have disgraced our family line, Ursula. we have no choice but to fight you.  
  
"Enough talk," shouted Rei, the girls all agreed and nodded their heads.  
  
"Well all attack at once",  
  
"Right" they shouted  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!!!!!!!"  
  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!!!!!!!"  
  
The four attacks combined to form an incredible beam of light, which shot directly at Ursula, it made a direct hit with her body, and a gastronomical explosion occurred nearly, knocking over half of the city.  
  
"That had to do some damage." Rei said  
  
The dust from the explosion was finally clearing, and Ursula stood there unharmed, not even a scratch.  
  
"How did she not get hit?" Cried Venus  
  
"Mercury, can you do a computer scan?" said Jupiter  
  
"I'll try," she pushed the button on her earring and her visor scanned Ursula.  
  
"Guys, this is bad, her body contains energy that I have never seen before, and it is almost as if she has god-like strength!!!"  
  
"Well if that is true, perhaps I can help," Queen Isis replied. "I mean, I am her sister  
  
"So you want to fight now Isis???" "Very well, take this!!!  
  
"WINDS OF THE NORTHERN STAR, attack her with a gust of wind!!!!" Ursula screamed  
  
"Very well, I will retaliate with this."  
  
"BEAMS OF LIGHT!!!! GO FORTH and annihilate her!!!!!!"  
  
The two beams of energy moved quickly and collided into each other, the two were evenly matched, until.  
  
"You think that you are so powerful Isis???" Ursula shouted "Well then perhaps you won't mind if I destroy you all!!!  
  
Then Ursula sent out a second bolt of energy, making her beam stronger, hitting Queen Isis' beam against her, and the scouts as well. They all lied there, motionless, not a single one of them had the energy to get up and fight.  
  
"Well, that was too easy." Ursula said  
  
Queen Isis found the strength deep within to say these few words;  
  
"I hope that your ready Ursula, Serena will be ready to fight soon."  
  
She then fainted.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
We then go into the throne room, where Serena is meditating, her eyes were open, but holding complete focus, she wasn't even blinking. and as she held her focus she had absolutely no idea what had just happened or that the darkness was just about to rest his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Serena.?" the darkness said, mimicking the Queen's voice vividly  
  
"Hmmm?" Serena replied, as she broke her focus  
  
"I just wanted to say how glad I am that you have decided to help us" She rested her hand on Serena's shoulder.  
  
(Serena thought to herself) "Her hand, it's so cold and without feeling, this isn't the Queen Isis I know!!!!"  
  
"I - I have to go Isis, I have much to prepare for." Serena said  
  
"You're not going anywhere" the darkness said in its normal tone of voice  
  
"Who are you!!!? What have you done to Queen Isis? She screamed  
  
"You will never know, she'll be dead before you can ever get to her!!!" He lifter Serena above his head and threw her forcefully against the back wall, she slid down and fell unconscious.  
  
"Time to get back to Ursula" Said the darkness, as he took on his original form  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
"Queen Ursula!!!" The darkness shouted  
  
"What is it???" Ursula screamed  
  
"I have done it; the girl lies unconscious on the floor, in the main throne room."  
  
"You mean to tell me that you didn't KILL her???" "Oh well, never send a man to do a woman's job." She said sarcastically  
  
"I am sorry your grace, I will do better next time."  
  
"No, matter, you are just in time anyway, I'm about to kill to Queen, but I wish that there was a larger audience. Oh well."  
  
She lifted the Queen high above her head, grasping her garment in her left hand.  
  
"It's better this way, Isis, we never got along anyway, and think of this as my gift to you, taking your life has been my dream, but I am afraid your dreams will forever go unfulfilled."  
  
"That is not true Ursula!!!" a distant voice said.  
  
"Who is there.?" "I thought even you would recognize your own sister when you saw her. my name is Serena, the third sister of the rolling sun, and your worst nightmare. " (^_^)  
  
"I thought you said she was unconscious.!" She yelled at Darkness  
  
"She was, I -I umm."  
  
"OH SHUTUP!!!!!!!!" She yelled  
  
"YOU'RE YOO LATE; it gives me the greatest pleasure to let you see your sister die!!! By my hands!!!!!" she faced the Queen. "Say goodbye, ISIS!!!!"  
  
And with that Ursula took Isis by the head, and cracked her neck, killing her instantaneously. She fell to the floor with a loud thud, and breathed her last breath.  
  
Serena let out a loud scream of internal pain and anguish as she ran towards the body of her departed sister. She brought the body close to her own and hugged her tightly, with all of her might.  
  
"Oh dear, what have I done? Ursula said sarcastically "It looks like Egypt will be forever doomed, because starting today, my reign comes into play!!!!  
  
Serena looked up at Ursula, and suddenly the hatred and the fear suddenly just took over her. She Understood what was at stake know.  
  
She rose to her feet, and let out a loud scream, and her body began to glow, the brightest light you have ever seen. And then she screamed loudly  
  
"GODS OF THE EGYPTIAN PLANE HEAR MY PLEA, TURN ME INTO WHOM I ONCE WAS; HELP ME VANQUISH THIS EVIL."  
  
And with that, she rose up and her form began to change. Her long golden locks of hair, turned a deep jet black colour, and braided, to resemble the ancient priestesses. Thick black markings surrounded her eyes, similar to the ones she found on the golden box, when she first discovered it. Her clothes changed to resemble Egyptian Queens; they draped down to the floor, and were embroiled with the symbol of the Rolling sun. She was blessed with beautiful jewelry that draped on he neck and wrists. And yet on her forehead still appeared the mark of the crescent moon. A symbol of what she still held close to her.  
  
She breathed out gently as she descended back down to the ground, she gazed at Ursula, if looks could kill, this one would. But she refrained for know and simply said,  
  
"Sailor scouts, hear my words, regain your power and stand by my side once more."  
  
The four bodies began to glow, and they all rose up, and were placed on all four sides of Serena, resembling the triangle that Queen Isis had explained. They opened their eyes, and saw what Serena had become, they were all shocked, and yet ready and willing to fight by her side to defeat Ursula.  
  
"No, the princess cannot fight. I won't allow this."  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************* I am going to leave it there for now, sorry!!! ^_^ I made this chapter too long as it is!!! But none the less chapter six will be out soon!!! Please read and review this one too  
  
Thanks,  
  
Keiichi56 ^_^ 


	6. Time to show her what we are made of!

Serena: Queen of the Nile  
  
Chapter Six: What I'm made of.  
  
By Graham Parsons  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
The winds were harsh that hot June day, as the figure glowed in all its radiance. The sailor scouts were still amazed and dumbfounded by the sheer brilliance of what Serena had become. She was truly a sister of the Rolling sun.  
  
Serena's eyes were focused directly on Ursula, as she very calmly raised her left hand and pointed at her.  
  
"Would it be wise to say, that you are proud of the things that you have done, Ursula?" She shouted  
  
"Don't start this with me, sister; you know very well that this date would be forever unavoidable." She yelled  
  
"But you of all people, why did you think that Isis had to die because of your cruel and bitter misfortunes? Why did she have to die and you stand there. laughing at her? We were all sisters once, Ursula I know that there is some good in you, I know it for sure, and I won't rest until I prove it, EVEN IF IT MEANS TAKING YOUR LIFE!!!!" She screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks, as she gazed into the very face of evil.  
  
"Here's a little news flash for you. sister, I was never good. I was great!!! And I'll prove it by destroying you, just as I did Isis. You will pay for the pain that I have inherited over the years, I WILL NOT LET YOU GO UNPUNISHED!!!  
  
"WINDS OF THE NORTHERN STAR, DIVIDE THEM!!!" Ursula screamed  
  
As the beam of light and wind hurdled towards them, the scouts quickly turned to Serena for Guidance??  
  
"What should we do Princess?" said Mina  
  
Serena gazed forward at what was coming, everything seemed to be going in super slow motion, until finally, everything stopped in time completely, and Serena was the only one who seemed to be able to move.  
  
"What's happening, why can my friends not move??"  
  
"Sister of the West." a distant voice said  
  
"Who's there, show yourself!!!" she screamed  
  
"Very well" the voice said, in a soothing, familiar tone of voice.  
  
"Hello, Serena." The voice said  
  
"QUEEN ISIS!!! But how is this possible.?" Serena exclaimed  
  
"You of all people, Serena should know that there is an afterlife. I am merely about to take my place among the gods." She said sweetly  
  
"I wish you were still with us, I miss you. sister" Serena said, Tears rolling constantly  
  
"Now you stop that crying, or you will smudge your makeup, she said laughing and crying at the same time"  
  
"Oh Serena, something stirs the shards of broken stone by my head. I wish I could have saved this kingdom, I loved it too. I never wanted this to happen; I would have given my life to stop this. I'm so confused--if I would have given my life, why does it bother me that I'm dead now? I would still die to save this place, Serena, and to save you. The stones stir again. Is it only because you will never know how much I loved you and that I know you had to protect your friends.? Yes, I loved you for many years. You deserved better than I could have given you. But you loved me still, me!" She cried.  
  
"And I always will." Serena said softly  
  
"Protect your friends always Serena, teach my sister the lesson she was destined to learn, show her truth." "Goodbye for now, you will be in my heart." She rose up and time continued as back to normal.  
  
The beam of light hurdled towards them, but now, Serena was ready, and she extended her two arms out in front of her, and shouted.  
  
"I will protect this land Ursula, and my friends!!!!!" She screamed  
  
The beam hit Serena's hands and the pressure was immense, she was startled at the ferocity of it at first, but she remembered the Queen's words, and the people she was fighting for, and it gave her hope.  
  
And with that, she pushed and pushed, and sent the beam directly back at Ursula, with two times the ferocity, than before.  
  
Ursula screamed and tried to run, instead pulling darkness in front of her, to take most of the blow, it was a direct hit to darkness, it killed him immediately, but Ursula's plan backfired, the beam still hit her with a vengeance, and she lay on the floor weakened from the whole ordeal.  
  
"Ok guys, this is it!!! What we have been training for, we have to take her down, while she is in her weakened state."  
  
The girls all nodded their heads and assumed in their positions. The four points of the triangle were in place as Serena stood in the center. The crescent moon on her forehead began to glow, as Serena shouted.  
  
"GOD'S OF THE ANCIENT PROPHECIES HEAR MY PLEA; A TRUE SISTER OF THE ROLLING SUN NEEDS YOUR HELP AND GUIDENCE. HELP US VANQUISH URSULA FOR THE HATRED AND PAIN SHE HAS DEALT OUT."  
  
A light shone down on Serena as she rose up slightly into the air, the pyramid had been formed.  
  
"Now sailor scouts, combine your powers with mine.!"  
  
"MECURY CRYSTAL POWER..."  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER...."  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER...."  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER..."  
  
"THIS IS FOR YOU QUEEN ISIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena shouted  
  
Serena's crescent moon shone brightly, as the scouts let out one final scream, and their power was released.  
  
Ursula sat up, and tried to deflect their attack, but it was too strong.  
  
The beam was too large. fire, thunder, water, light. all the while combined with Serena's god like abilities were simply too much to, fathom, Ursula perished in a stream of light, her body lay limp on the ground.  
  
Although she still had the strength to move closer to Serena and say these words;  
  
"Happy birthday sister, you truly are worthy." with that she cried a single tear, and fell dead onto the hot sand.  
  
Serena fell to the ground as well, weakened by the whole ordeal; her appearance returned to normal, she fell unconscious onto the ground.  
  
When she awoke, a single red rose lay on her chest, then she heard these words.  
  
"Happy birthday buns." in a deep masculine voice  
  
It was Darien, sitting at the edge of her bed, with a beautiful smile on his face, and his hands clenched in his lap.  
  
She immediately rose from her bed and lunged on him, kissing him, and running her hands through his hair. She was so happy to be near him, the girls stood at their door and looked down with smiles on their faces, the two looked up at the girls and went red in the face. Rei just had to say something.  
  
"You know guys, there is a lock on this door, if you know, and you wanted "privacy" she said slyly  
  
"Rei that's very insensitive, and RUDE!!" said Amy  
  
Mina and Lita just laughed as Ami and Rei bickered, Darien and Serena just lied their however, holding each other close, and Serena looked up at Darien and said,  
  
"So much has happened since you have been away"  
  
"I'm sure we have all the time in the world to talk about it" Darien said softly  
  
"I have to introduce you to the extended family." Serena laughed  
  
"WHAT???" Darien yelled  
  
"Later", she said. Then she pressed her head against Darien's chest and though about her sisters, and how different they truly were, it was ironic how they both met destruction over a silly little feud. Maybe know things would finally get back to normal, or would they. You never know with these champions of justice,  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
"It is a serious thing to live in a society of possible gods and goddesses, to remember that the dullest and most uninteresting person you talk to may one day be a creature which, if you saw it now, you would be strongly tempted to worship, or else a horror and a corruption such as you now meet, if at all, only in a nightmare...There are no ORDINARY people. You have never talked to a mere mortal. Nations, cultures, arts, civilization-- these are mortal, and their life is to ours as the life of a gnat. But it is immortals that we joke with, work with, marry, snub, and exploit-- immortal horrors or everlasting splendors."  
  
--C.S. Lewis, "The Weight of Glory"  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Well, that was chapter six. I don't know if I should leave it there or not. c'mon guys, should I keep going????(O . o )Give me some suggestions and stuff; I'd love to hear them. also please R+R  
  
Thankyou  
  
Keiichi56 ^_^ 


End file.
